1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wallets and billfolds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible wallets are currently available which have flaps of mutually engageable members that hold the wallet folded shut when desired, but which are also releasable. Such wallets typically employ mating pads of releasably engageable material. One pad bears a multiplicity of minute hooks projecting outwardly therefrom and the other pad bears a fine, looped pile which is releasably engageable with the hooks. Both portions of such a set of pads are sold under the registered trademark "VELCRO".
Conventional wallets, however, all depend upon the availability of a garment pocket or a purse for ease in carrying. Men typically carry wallets in their trouser or coat pockets, while women usually carry wallets in their purses. However, wallets are normally not carried by individuals engaged in activities in which garments without suitable pockets are appropriate, and where purses are cumbersome to carry or inappropriate. For example, jogging suits normally do not have pockets suitable for carrying wallets, and to carry a purse while jogging would be a considerable nuisance. Similarly, swimming suits, wet suits, tennis shorts and various other special purpose garb, typically designed for use in vigorous activity, do not have pockets suitable for carrying a wallet. As a result, individuals have heretofore have been unable to carry their wallets while engaged in such activity. This has resulted in considerable inconvenience since individuals are thereby left without change for telephone calls or paper currency for purchases of refreshments and the like. Moreover, wallets left on beach blankets and towels are sometimes lost, or stolen. Also, wallets left in locker rooms are subject to the considerable hazzard of locker room theft.